Pokemon New Age: Uprising
by Orimorium
Summary: An ancient evil has been awakened and threatens to destroy the recently formed peace between humans and Pokemon. Can the peace be preserved or will the world once again be thrown into chaos? Find out in Pokemon New Age Uprising! Contains heavy influence from various Anime/Manga. OC submissions open! See Chapter 6 for details.
1. Summoning

**Disclaimer:** **Anything Canon, such as Pokemon designs and moves, is property of Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures INC, Pokemon USA, Satoshi Tajiri and Shogakukan Production Co. Please support the official release!**

 **AN: This may be a sequel to Pokemon New Age, but you do not have to go back and read the original story. I will try to provide all of the information relevant so that those just joining can still enjoy this story to the fullest.**

In the distant future, beyond the universe we currently know, Pokemon have grown intelligent. Humans, fearful of their partner's newfound intellect, start a war to try and reclaim dominance.

After many years of fighting, battle lines were drawn. The Pokemon, now EV trained in their greatest attributes, made their base in Mt. Coronet of the Sinnoh region. The humans, using pilotable robots called Knights, made Castelia City their base of operations, with most of the fighting between the two factions occurring in Hoenn.

Out of this chaos and destruction, one Meowth, formerly known as Shoteneko, took the name Light and formed a resistance movement, called the New Age Alliance, that succeeded in conquering and uniting Hoenn.

Along the way Light and his comrades were joined by an Eevee, Silver, who seemed to share their intentions for a peaceful Hoenn. Unfortunately she was under the thumb of the very people who had started the conflict in the first place: The Devon Corporation. As soon as peace was brought to Hoenn, Silver convinced the New Age Alliance(NAA) to turn on Light and sentenced him to death.

After a daring escape from NAA custody, Light was forced to make new comrades to fight the orchestrators behind the Pokemon-Human war. Utilizing a little subterfuge, Light convinced both the Pokemon Commander Akiza and the Human Commander Taro of Devon Corporation's involvement and executed an assault on their main stronghold in Rustboro City.

During this final battle it is believed that Light sacrificed himself to destroy Devon Corporation's entire operation, however no body was recovered.

With the destruction of Devon and camaraderie forged in battle, the two opposing commanders were able to make peace with one another and set the New Age Alliance in charge of reconstruction in this time of peace.

Although a peace has been made, not everyone is thrilled at the prospect of peace. And it is here that our story begins...

At a secret and undisclosed location, the four remaining members of Devon Corporation's board have gathered to decide the fate of the company.

"Gentlemen." One man said, standing before the others. "Our company is in dire straits. Light's destruction of our Rustboro office has left a void of power in our company. I assume you've all felt it." He paused to see his companions shaking their heads before continuing. "That is why I have brought you all here today. We will fill that void and bring Devon back from the ashes."

"I agree that we should work toward restoring Devon, but how are we going to accomplish that?" Asked an older gentleman sitting at the board table. "The New Age Alliance's conquest of Hoenn has given them our old infrastructure. They have no need to buy goods from us."

"Then we should rebrand." Said an overweight board member. "We can refocus the company back onto peacetime products."

"That isn't an option." Replied the standing board member. "It's common knowledge now that Devon started the war between races. Even if we were to put out new products, no one would buy them."

"So let's start another war." Said the lone woman at the table.

"A-Are you crazy Angela?!" Replied the older gentleman. "The war is what led to Devon's downfall."

"Not necessarily Walter." Angela replied as she started to circle the table. "I believe our predecessors were correct: Peace isn't profitable. And they made the correct decision to start the war. Their mistake was in their greed. In adding a third party to the war, the Devon Corporation lose control and paid the ultimate price."

"You seem to have everything figured out don't you?" Said the first board member. "Simply start another war and all of our problems will be solved?"

"Not exactly but it a sense, yes Gerald." Angela replied. "We restart the war but this time only support one side. The war will provide the profits we need to rebuild the company and, if our army wins, the Devon Corporation will be hailed as a savior."

"That sounds plausible, but how would we restart the conflict?" The obese board member asked. "Both the Pokemon and Human armies have been dissolved and what little resistance there is remains fractured with infighting."

"I haven't figured that part out yet Homer." Angela replied. "I was hoping one of you might have an idea."

The room went silent as each person tried to come up with an idea. It was a few minutes before anyone thought of something.

"We could launch a surprise attack against the NAA." Homer suggested. "That would start some fighting."

"Yes but with all the rebel groups fractured the way they are, the NAA would easily restore order." Gerald countered. "Not exactly the long term war we want. What about a push for region independence? It would unite some of these rebel groups-"

"But the regions are still remixing after the last war." Angela replied. "In about 20 years that will be a viable option but we need a war now."

The room went silent once more.

"What if we use their own tactics against them?" Walter suggested.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"Quite simply, the NAA formed due to the strong leadership of Light. We should introduce an equally strong leader to the current resistance movement."

"Uniting all the groups and starting our war! That's brilliant Walter!" Homer exclaimed.

"That could work." Angela replied "But where are we going to find a leader to insert?"

"I might be able to help with that." Gerald said. "Back when things were going better for the company I started collecting artifacts, and one of my teams uncovered something very interesting: a piece of Arceus."

"A piece of Arceus?! Preposterous." Walter replied.

"It's not a physical piece of Arceus per se, but one of his 18 plates. Maybe if we modified our fossil restoration program, we might be able to summon the God Pokemon."

"An Arceus would most certainly unite the warring factions..." Homer mumbled before saying, "I think it's worth a shot."

Gerald stood up and said, "All those in favor!"

Everyone in the room replied, "I!"

"The I's have it." Gerald said calmly. "I'll bring the plate to our fossil restoration facility in a couple of days and Operation Prophet can begin."

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Have the preparations been made Homer?" Gerald asked, holding the artifact close.

"Yes. I've tinkered with the machine quite a bit to meet your specifications but provided your blueprints are correct, we should be able to summon Arceus." A sweat drenched Homer replied, wrench still in hand.

"Then we shouldn't delay. Place the plate in the center." Angela ordered, eager to bring the plan to fruition.

Gerald placed the artifact, the Spooky Plate, in the restoration chamber and allowed Homer to begin the restoration.

As high energy gamma rays began to bombard the relic, Walter interjected, "Dare I ask but what if this doesn't work? What then?"

"Gamma ray at 25%"

"Have a little faith Walter." Angela replied. "We'll find another plan if and only if this plan fails."

"Gamma ray at 50% and climbing." Homer reported. "Starting chronoton bombardment."

"Is it working?" Gerald asked.

"We'll know in a moment." Homer replied. "If the plate starts reacting with the chronotons, we should start to pick up readings."

"We won't be needing readings. The damn thing is glowing!" Walter exclaimed.

"The feedback from the plate is incredible! I don't know if the chamber can contain it!"

"Keep going!" Angela ordered as the plate began to glow even brighter.

"Restoration at 50%, 75%, 85%."

As the process approached completion, smoke began to come out of the control panel.

"The restoration chamber isn't going to hold!" Homer declared. "Take cover!"

The plate emitted an even brighter flash of light, releasing huge amounts of energy that destroyed both the restoration chamber and it's control panel leaving the room covered thickly in smoke.

"Is everyone all right?" Walter asked, unable to see his fellow admins through the smoke.

"I'm fine." Homer replied.

"I've got a few bruises but other than that I'm fine." Gerald chimed in. "Angela? How about you?"

"I'm fi..." She began before trailing off.

"Angela? What is it?" Homer asked.

As the smoke cleared from the room, the answer became apparent. On the floor was a broken piece of the control panel reading 100% and behind it stood a Dusknoir that exuded strength. It seemed to be agitated by its restoration and had a hand raised threateningly toward the female admin.

"Where am I?" He asked. "How did I get here?"

"You're at a private Devon Corporation facility." Angela explained. "You were brought here using the Spooky plate and our fossil restoration machine."

"She's telling the truth." Gerald stepped in, "Though we were actually trying to summon Arceus. May we ask for your name?"

"Trying to summon Arceus eh?" The Dusknoir chuckled to himself. He lowered his arm before continuing, "Very well. I am Angra Mainyu but most people probably know me as simply Angra."

"Angra... I feel like I should know that name..." Homer said, deep in thought.

"You very well should." Walter cut in. "Angra was one of the Slash's greatest enemies in the past, nearly his equal in both power and cunning."

"Really?" Angela said, happy to receive that news. "Angra Mainyu. We, the Devon Corporation, have summoned you here to bring the world to it's knees. A group called the New Age Alliance, led by a Slash wannabe, have brought peace to most of the world and we require your power to reclaim it. So Angra, will you stand with us and plunge the world into chaos?"

"An interesting offer but-" A Shadow Punch shot out of Angela's back. "I'll have to decline." Dusknoir replied with a smile.

"You... killed her." Homer said shocked.

"Yes and you're next." The ghost type Pokemon said before firing a Dark Pulse through the scared executive.

"What are you doing?!" Gerald said stepping forward. "We summoned you and offer world domination and this is how we're repaid?!"

Angra disappeared from view for a moment and reappeared behind Gerald with his hands on the board member's neck. "I like the world domination part." With a flick of the wrist, Gerald's neck was snapped and he dropped to the floor. "What I don't like is the part where I need to share it with you." He then turned to face his final victim.

"P-Please sir! T-Think this t-through." Walter said, shaken after the summoned Pokemon's display of power.

"Believe me I have." Angra said as he slowly approached the final board member. "You're going to tell me this grand scheme you and your friends had for world domination."

"If I do, w-will you let me live?"

"Maybe, maybe not but telling me your plan and this world will prolong your otherwise pathetic life."

"As you command sir."

 **AN: Hello and welcome to Pokemon New Age: Uprising. As stated above, although this is a sequel to Pokemon New Age, I was a novice when I first began that fanfic so I'm going to do everything in my power to make this work accessible to everyone, even if you haven't read the original. If you are confused about something in the plot feel free to write a review or message me and I'll bring you up to speed.**

 **Those who have read the original story, feel free to let me know if there's an important plot point I neglected to mention and I will make changes accordingly. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Table of Contents:**

Chapter 1: Summoning

Chapter 2: Reminiscing

Chapter 3: Victory?

Chapter 4: A Heated Battle


	2. Reminiscing

"We're back fajits!" Nate yelled as he flew into the New Age Alliance base in Rustboro. The base was teeming with activity with hundreds of employees rushing around to work on Knights or Air Knights(AKs). The only two people that were standing still were waiting at Nate's docking area. One was a Noctowl and the other was an eager looking younger girl with short purple hair wearing a mechanic's uniform

"Do you have to yell that every time you return from a mission?" The Noctowl asked.

"Come on McBeal, you'd miss it if I stopped." Nate replied. "Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Haruna and she is the reason I'm greeting you right after your mission. Momo wants you and Grunt to assume more responsibilities around the NAA so she assigned you and Grunt a personal mechanic."

"A mechanic?!" Nate exclaimed. "Both my and Grunt's machines are very complicated machines. How do I know if she's qualified?"

"I'm right here." Haruna cut in, "Feel free to quiz me."

"All right then... tell me everything you can about Air Knights."

"Do think I'm an idiot?" Haruna replied, "You're starting out too easy. Air Knights, or AKs as they're know by the public, are aerial war units created by the human military during their war with Pokémon. Using magnetic monopoles found in Chargestone cave, these units are able to fly and produce incredible amounts of energy. Although most are only equipped with energy blasters and swords, the excess energy from the monopoles allows for unique abilities to manifest."

"Very good. But what makes me and my machine so special?" Nate asked, trying to trip the young mechanic up.

"Well, you and the _Amplifier_ are special because most AK machines are only piloted by females. A male being able to fly an AK is incredibly rare."

"Didn't I tell you she knew her stuff?" McBeal said

"She knows her general knowledge that's for sure." Nate admitted. "But let's see how much she knows absolutely about my machine."

Haruna stepped toward the AK and said, "A very standard open cockpit with the pilot exposed and connected to the remainder of the machine via the arms and legs. These speakers around the hips and shoulders are used for a variety of sound based attacks correct?"

"Correct."

"Let's see... what else. These acoustic panels on the wrists are reinforced to provide defense against close quarters combat and this wooden sword at the waist is usually vibrated to increase its slashing ability." She then turned to Nate with a smug grin on her face. "Did I miss anything?"

"No. I must admit you know your stuff. But I'm not the only one you have to convince."

"I'm back fajits!" Grunt cried as he raced in with his Knight.

"Nate already pulled that joke." McBeal said flatly.

"Come on, I wanted to say it this time!" Grunt cried as he climbed out of his machine. "Who's the girl?"

"Momo is trying to stick us with a mechanic." Nate answered. "She seems to know her stuff."

"Of course!" The mechanic swelled with pride, "I graduated at the top of my class. I should be able to handle anything your machines throw at me."

"I'll be the judge of that." Grunt replied. "Tell me the history and schematics for my Knight: the _Giovanni Mk. II_ "

"Of course. The _Giovanni Mk. II_ was a prototype Knight developed by the human military and stored in Mauville City during the New Age Revolution." Haruna began. "After the original _Giovanni_ was rendered unusable, you took this machine as your own. It has the same basic structure as any other Knight, a closed cockpit and a monopole powering system but its differences lie in its weapons. The _Mk. II_ is a little taller than other other Knights to accommodate for the energy cannon placed in its chest. While other Knights are only outfitted with energy blasters, yours is armed with two sub-machine guns and a trademark rocket launcher. Have I missed anything?"

"I don't believe you have." McBeal stated with pride.

"Fine. I guess if I have to get a mechanic, you'll do... Haruna was it?"

"Yes Mr. Grunt sir!" She replied quickly. "I promise to keep both you and Nate's machines in perfect working condition."

"I'm sure you will." Nate answered. "Come on Grunt, Momo wants to see us in her office. See ya McBeal, Haruna!"

The duo waved as they entered the building and walked to their commander's office.

"Hey boss lady, you wanted to see us?" Grunt asked as he simply walked into the Commander's office, a large spacious room who's main feature was the window in the rear providing a breathtaking view of Rustboro.

"You do know it's common curtesy to knock before entering right?" The Servine replied from behind a large mahogany desk.

"You know Grunt Momo, he's never been one for manners or formality." Nate said as he entered the room as well.

"I suppose you're right." Momo replied as she stood up and closed the door. "I suppose you've met your new mechanic."

"Yeah. She's nice and all but I still would have liked to continue to handle my own maintenance personally." Nate replied as Grunt nodded in agreement.

"Running an organization like the New Age Alliance is harder than it seems." Momo explained. "Since you two are my right-hand men, I need you to pull you're weight. Not only is the NAA responsible for the rebuilding of Hoenn after our revolution, but we've also been tasked with reintegrating the regions and keeping the peace throughout." She slouched in her chair before admitting, "Sometimes it makes me miss the old days."

"I know what you mean." Nate admitted. "It's still hard to believe people are calling us war heroes. Have you heard what they've named our little rebellion?"

"The New Age Revolution." Grunt cut in. "They make it sound like we wanted to change the whole world."

"All we wanted to do was create a free and independent state." Momo replied. "Changing the world was probably his goal..."

The room went silent at the mention of Light whom they had accused of treason ultimately leading to his escape from custody and death defeating the Devon Corporation.

"Anyway what did you want to see us about." Nate asked changing the subject. "I assume you wanted to do something other than reminisce about the old days."

"Yes. There's a small resistance cell holed up at Snowpoint City in Sinnoh. I know you just got back from a mission but I want you and Grunt to go their and restore order. Can you handle it?"

"No problem." Grunt replied. "A couple shots from my rocket launcher and they'll be beggin' us to stop."

"Excellent!" The Servine replied, pulling out a manila folder. "Sinnoh has been a real problem area ever since peace was declared. Here is a briefing on who we believe to commanding the resistance and other Sinnoh resistance leaders to watch out for. Be careful you two."

"Of course. Let's go Grunt!"

"All right Nate"

Meanwhile in Snowpoint City, a Deibird wearing dark sunglasses is frantically giving orders to his meager reserves of troops.

"You two, stack some more snow on that wall! Set up those confiscated Knight blasters as anti-air guns. We need to be prepared for both an attack by the land and air. Our intelligence has picked up chatter that the NAA is sending the big guns up here to take us out. Start hustling!"

"Yes Commander Shady!" was the unanimous reply from any nearby troops.

Turning away, the Delibird retreated into Snowpoint Temple to quietly reflect about the upcoming battle. _"_ I've managed to keep morale up among the troops but I don't know how we're going to win this..." He mumbled. "All I can hope for is that a higher power is listening and will help us take the day. This is a temple after all."

Head sufficiently clear, Shady exited the temple to continue battle preparations, not noticing the single red eye that had been peering out from the shadows since he entered.

 **AN: Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait! I got busy with the holidays and personal issues that came out of nowhere, but here is another chapter of Uprising. Sorry if it seemed like an info dump but this was the best way I could think of to bring everyone up to speed with Knights, Air Knights and the universe in general. Hopefully the descriptions I worked into the story sufficed but if not, look up Code Geass Knightmares to get a better visual for Knights and Infinite Stratos IS units for a better visual of AK units. If anything else was unclear, feel free to pm me or leave a review.**

 **Inspiration for Nate, Grunt and Shady came from the youtube channels of Natewantstobattle, Dookieshed and Shadypenguinn respectively. Go check them out!**

 **How will the NAA fair in battle without Light? Will Shady successfully defend Snowpoint City? Will this Author's Note ever end? Find out next time in Pokemon New Age: Uprising!**


	3. Victory?

With their target in mind, Nate and Grunt re-stationed themselves at the NAA base in Mt. Coronet and prepared to set out. While Snowpoint City is a small city, there is only a single route that can be taken to reach the city, prompting the two to send scouts ahead for traps.

"What have you heard from your people Nate?" Grunt asked all ready in his Knight and set to go at the base of the mountain.

"They can't see into the forest leading up to the city but this Shady character seems to have the bulk of his forces concentrated in the city." Nate replied floating in his AK a short distance away. "What about your ground troops?"

"They've reported quite a few traps along the road to the city. It ain't even gonna be easy gettin' there."

"How do you want to play it?" The AK pilot asked.

"You know there's only one way to get past a trap... and that's to spring it!" Grunt replied as he shot down the road.

"I'll send a couple AKs in case you need bailing out. The rest of us will try and soften up the city for ya."

"Sounds like a plan!" Grunt replied with traps activating in the background. "I'll meet you there!"

"Let's go everybody!" Nate called, leading his modestly sized AK core toward the rebelling city. By air the trip only took a few minutes before the AKs were on top of Snowpoint City and taking fire.

"Sir! They've got Knight blasters down there firing at us!" One pilot said, slightly shaken. "What are your orders?"

"Melee units stay away from the frontlines for now. You'll be sitting ducks while you descend to the city." Nate called. "Those equipped with blasters should take evasive actions and start firing back. See if you can make an opening for our Melee units to get down there."

"And what about you?" Another person asked.

"I'll provide support and try to take out a few of their blasters while I look for the commander. Anyone feeling unsure about evasive maneuvers should get behind me! Sonic Barrier!"

An invisible wall of sound materialized in front of Nate protecting him and those behind him from the relentless barrage of blaster fire.

"Let's take a few of these guys out shall we?" Nate said after settling in. "On my mark, I'll drop the barrier. I need two people to deflect the fire so that I can launch a Sonicboom. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir!" Came the quick reply from two nearby pilots.

"Ok then. Let's do this!" Nate replied as the pilots readied their swords. "Three, two, one... Now!"

At the signal, the two pilots jumped in fron of Nate and began deflecting fire with their swords. Their leader quickly zeroed in on a target and yelled "Sonicboom!"

A compressed wave of sound energy flew toward its target and destroyed the blaster. "Switch off! Sonic Barrier!" Nate cried soon afterwords, switching back to the defensive formation. "That worked pretty well. Wanna do it again?"

After a few more switch offs, the blaster fire from the ground began to wane, allowing Nate to focus on locating the enemy commander.

"Sir! We've received word of a Delibird running around and giving orders on the ground." An AK pilot called over the roar of battle. "Could he be the Commander you're looking for?"

"He matches the description so probably. Those blasters should be running out of power soon. Once they do charge in and wreck havoc!"

Following the soldier's description, it didn't take Nate long to descend to the ground and cut off the small Delibird.

"You keep awfully busy down here." Nate quipped as he landed in front of his foe.

"Well you know what they say: A Delibird's gotta Hustle." The enemy commander responded. "It's an honor to meet the legendary AK pilot Nate in person."

"What am I supposed to be flattered?"

"No but it should be enough to get your defenses down. Present Barrage!" Reaching into his bag, Shady pulled out a handful of presents, each containing a small explosive and threw them at his unaware opponent.

Nate barely had time to pull up his sword before the presents exploded. As the smoke cleared, Nate was met with a charging Delibird who delivered the first blow, an Ice Punch to the face, which sent the AK pilot sliding backwards.

"Sort of a cheap trick don't ya think?" Nate quipped as he tried to recover from the attack.

"All's fair in love and war." Shady replied, rushing in with an Aerial Ace attack. "And this is war!"

This attack was met on Nate's blade and the two began to exchange blows. However, neither one seemed to be able to land a hit. Every swing of Nate's sword was met by Shady's Aerial Ace and vice versa.

The first to find the tactic ineffective was Nate. He quickly backed away and yelled, "Sonicboom!"

"Icy Wind!" Was the counterattack from his opponent. As the sound wave approached, it was stopped dead in its tracks by the cold air Shady produced.

"You can't keep that up forever!" Nate yelled defiantly. "Sonicboom! Rapid Fire!"

"You'd be surprised at what I'm capable of!" The Delibird replied. "Blizzard!"

Just as before, the sound waves were stopped in midair by the cold wind, resulting in a cloud of smoke. Rather than continuing to attack from afar, Nate charged through the smoke with sword raised.

Realizing too late that the Sonicbooms were merely a feint, Shady was forced to take a direct hit from the sword, before using Aerial Ace to block once more.

"You're as good as the stories make you out to be." Shady said as he and Nate locked attacks.

"You're not to shabby yourself. But that doesn't mean you're going to win. Sonicboom!"

At close range, the Sonicboom landed successfully, forcing Shady backwards and knocking him off balance. While the Delibird was still recovering, Nate yelled, "Sword Resonance!" and charged, landing two brutal blows on the his opponent's wing and stomach, before Shady was able to force him back with a desperation fueled Ice Punch. As the two combatants faced one another, it was clear which way the battle was going.

"That's a neat trick you have there, vibrating your sword to increase it's attack power." Shady said, clutching a broken wing. Obviously in terrible pain he continued, "But that trick alone won't win you the battle."

"I think it will." Nate replied confidently, looking none the worse for wear. "But come at me with everything you've got and we'll finish this."

"You asked for it." Pulling his remaining wing backwards, Shady yelled, "Blizzard Punch!"

With a Blizzard at his back, Shady launched an Ice Punch and launched forward at an incredible speed. Nate raised his blade to block the attack but seemed to be moving just a little too slow. _I've got him now!_ The Delibird thought but just as his punch was about to land, he was hit in the side by blaster fire and fell to the ground once more.

"Grunt! What are you doing!? I had that!" Nate cried as Grunt arrived on the scene, blasters still warm.

"It didn't look that way ta me." Grunt replied. "He was launching his ultimate and you weren't gonna be able to block it."

"I had it under control." Nate insisted. "And I can take it from here."

"I don't think so. You've had your chance against him. It's my turn!"

As the two NAA commanders argued over who would be able to finish Shady off, the weakened Delibird was still laid in the snow. _They're arguing over who get's to defeat me!? I've been giving this my all and this battle is only a game to them. How can I turn this around?_

As his opponents still continued to argue, a deep voice spoke into Shady's mind and asked, _Do you want to win?_

 _O-Of course I do!_ Shady replied almost instantaneously, almost glossing over the fact that a different voice was speaking in his mind. _Wait a second! Who are you!? Are you saying you can help me turn this battle around!?_

 _You're questions will be answered in due time._ The voice replied. _I will distract the two commanders. While they are engaged in combat, issue an order to your men to retreat to the shipyard. My allies will be waiting for you there._

"Fine... You can take him..." Nate declared, forfeiting his chance to finish the battle with Shady. "You won fair and square."

"Yeah! Rock beats scissors!." Grunt declared triumphantly, walking his machine over to where Shady laid. "Hey! Get up!" The NAA Commander yelled as he began kicking the Delibird with the AK. "Nate I think we bro-"

Grunt was cut off suddenly as a Dark Pulse flew in and struck his machine. As the smoke cleared, the assailant was revealed to be a Dusknoir, who floated above the battlefield.

"Who the hell are you?" Grunt yelled, a little mad about about the sneak attack. Instead of waiting for a reply, he raised his rocket launcher and said, "It doesn't really matter though, cause now you're dead meat!" before pulling the trigger.

The Dusknoir raised his hand and created a Shadow Ball, which he used as a shield to detonate Grunt's attack, without taking damage to himself.

"A Shadow Ball Shield!? But that's Light's move!" Grunt yelled. "Ok who are you really?"

Moving faster than the eye could follow Dusknoir disappeared and reappeared mere inched away from Grunt's Knight. "Your greatest fear brought to life. Dark Pulse!"

The Dark type move landed a direct hit and Grunt stumbled backwards off-balance. Before he could recover, Dusknoir followed up with a Thunderpunch, sending Grunt stumbling back further.

"You're welcome to jump in any time here Nate!" Grunt yelled in frustration.

"I didn't think you wanted my help buddy!" Nate shot back as he rushed into the fray with his sword raised.

"Well now I do! This guy won't even let me get off an attack!"

"One against one or two against one. It makes no difference to me." Dusknoir replied confidently. "I will still emerge victorious."

"That's what you think! Sword Resonance!" Nate yelled.

"Get a taste of my rocket launcher ya jerk!" Grunt cried before firing his weapon.

"Such primitive tactics..."

Nate's Sword Resonance was blocked and deflected with a Shadow Punch, giving Dusknoir an opportunity to launch a Dark Pulse at the incoming rocket. The move caused the projectile to explode prematurely, cloaking the battlefield in smoke.

"Where'd he go!?" Nate mumbled as a red eye appeared in the smoke behind him.

Catching his foe unaware, Dusknoir landed two Shadow Punches before firing a Dark Pulse that sent Nate flying to the ground a few feet away from his comrade.

"Nate! Are you Ok?" Grunt cried.

"I'm fine, but I'm not quite as sure about my machine." As the AK pilot stood to return to the fight, stray sparks began to fly off of his machines, indicating heavy damage.

"You're gonna pay for that ya big lug!" Grunt cried as he raised his blasters threateningly toward this new and powerful foe.

"I don't believe I will." The Dusknoir replied, chuckling slightly, "You're friend is too damaged to be of any use in our fight and I've already proven that I can battle circles around you. You're both lucky that my objective was only to stall for time, otherwise you would both be dead."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Grunt yelled in frustration.

"It means that while we were fighting, the resistance commander and his troops have escaped and it's time for me to join them. Enjoy this reprieve while you can, for the next time we meet very well could be your last." With his threat looming over Nate and Grunt, Dusknoir began flying east to where he knew his allies would be waiting.

"Not... our finest hour eh Grunt?" Nate said as he collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"Well we did recapture Snowpoint like Momo wanted. So it is technically a victory."

"Then why does it feel like an utter defeat?"

As the two New Age Alliance Commanders discussed the battle, Shady was about to get the answers he desired. Now bandaged up to recover from the battle, the Delibird entered a dimly lit room where Dusknoir and a single human wearing aviators and a camouflage hat were waiting.

"I appreciate your help back in Snowpoint and allowing my troops to retreat on your ship, but I have to ask who are you and why did you help us?"

"Both very valid questions. I am Angra Mainyu." Dusknoir replied, "And I'm trying to start a revolution of sorts."

"That answered one question but not the other. Why did you help us?" Shady asked.

"Because I need your help in my upcoming revolution." Angra replied, placing a hand on the Delibird's shoulder. "I need a face people can rally behind and I believe you are the perfect fit. My head of recruitment has assured me that you are well liked among your troops and are capable of keeping morale up in even the most dire of situations. From what I saw in Snowpoint, I'm inclined to trust his assessment."

"Is that your recruitment head over there?" Shady asked, pointing to the human who had remained silent in the meeting thus far.

"Very perceptive. Introduce yourself General."

"Nice to meet you in person Shady. I'm General Talent."

"The General Talent!? Aren't you the only human General to lead a successful assault on the Sinnoh mainland?"

"Indeed I am. I captured Sunnyshore before all this New Age Alliance crap sprung up." The General stated proudly. "I tried to keep it but Commander Taro kept diverting resources and talent away from Sinnoh toward Hoenn to try and stop the NAA before they took total control."

"As you can see Shady I've already begun assembling the right personnel to make this revolution a success and you could be it's face." Angra said, still unsure as to whether the Delibird was convinced. "Will you join us and overthrow the New Age Alliance?"

Shady pondered for a second before making a decision. "Our goals align, so for the time being I will join your resistance. What's our next move?"

"Another recruitment operation." General Talent cut in. "Over at Stark Mountain."

"Let's get started then!" Shady replied excitedly.

 _Good another piece has fallen into place_. Angra though to himself smugly. _Once the Stark Mountain forces come under our command, the fun can truly begin..._

 **AN: Long time no see guys! Sorry for the delay but here's a nice long chapter for your patience. How many of you guessed that it would be Angra coming to Shady's rescue? The plot has finally begun to move forward with our next stop being Stark Mountain and our first submitted OC from Psychiceevee0103! Following that there will be another opportunity for one of your characters to be used in Pokemon New Age!**

 **Here are the details(I'll try to avoid spoilers but if you need more info to come up with an OC feel free to message me).**

 **I'm looking for a human OC who is going to a a resistance cell leader, sort of like Shady. You can create the OC around the Knights or Air Knights or you can take a completely different approach: Anything is possible! Just message me the details of your OC and a small background so I can get an idea of how to write them and your character could appear in Pokemon New Age.**

 **I will update the chapter once the OC slot has been filled but this is going to be the first of many so don't feel bad if you can't submit in time.**

 **Who will Angra try and recruit at Stark Mountain? Will Nate and Grunt be able to stop them? How will the New Age Alliance respond to this growing threat? Find out next time in Pokemon New Age: Uprising!**


	4. A Heated Battle

After successfully escaping Snowpoint City, Shady and his new allies traveled to Stark Mountain to try and convince another rebellion leader to join their cause.

"Who goes there?!" A rebel soldier asked as Angra's boat touched shore. The human pointed a gun threateningly as Shady, Angra and General Talent disembarked.

"We're friends." Shady replied smoothly, trying not to provoke an attack. "We represent an organization with many similar values to your leader Aya. Could we trouble you for a few words?"

"Y-You just want to talk?" The soldier replied in disbelief. "I'll contact the others and see if she's willing to meet with you strangers."

It was not long before Shady and the others were taken into the volcano itself and set before the young leader of the resistance cell: Aya.

"All right, I let ya in here, so what do ya want?" The Torracat asked. "I don't have a lot of time to screw around here."

"Of course, you must be very busy." Shady replied. "My name is Shady and this is Angra and General Talent. We represent another resistance group that shares many of your beliefs. My colleagues and I wanted to know if you'd like to merge your cell into ours."

"Merge into yours? You must be crazy!" Aya replied, "You're more than welcome to join my cell but I'm not joining yours. I haven't even heard of you guys."

"Did you here about the most the NAA's most recent attack on Snowpoint City?" Shady asked.

"The one where both Nate and Grunt got trashed? That's all the other resistance cells are talking about, why?"

"That was us." General Talent cut in bluntly.

"That was you guys?! If you guys can beat back the heaviest hitters in the NAA, what do you need me for?"

"We wish to take the fight back to the NAA." Shady replied, "But we lack the manpower to do that right now. With your help, we can begin to launch our counterattack."

"What you're saying sounds great and all but that's all. It'll never happen, the New Age Alliance is simply too strong now."

"How about a display of what we could be capable of if we worked together?" Angra said. "There is a NAA regiment led by Nate and Grunt coming up from the base in the Battle Frontier to try and take revenge for our display at Snowpoint. Alone, you would not stand a chance against their power, however if you were to align with us, we would be more than willing to lend our assistance in the upcoming battle."

"You led them to us?!" Aya nearly screamed, "What is this, a shakedown?"

"It was never our intention to strong-arm you like this." Shady jumped in, trying to smooth things over. "We need your help for our counterattack and time is of the essence if Angra's plan is to succeed. I beg you to consider our offer once more."

"Hrrr..." Aya growled as she thought about the offer. While she didn't care for the way Angra was forcing her to align with him, there was a NAA strike force closing in, that her small group of fighters couldn't possibly deal with and the prospect of a counterattack against the NAA did sound tempting.

Suddenly the mountain shook as a soldier burst into the room. "Commander, we're under attack! The NAA is at our doorstep!"

"The clock's ticking..." Angra added trying to put even more pressure on the young Torracat.

"Hrrr... Fine! I'll join your little group, just help us repel the NAA!" Aya replied as she raced out of the room to join the ensuing battle.

Once Aya and her new allies reached the battlefield, they were met with exactly what Angra had foretold: a New Age Alliance attack force tearing the small resistance cell apart.

"Looks like the big boys have finally shown up." Nate said as he descended from above to confront his foes from Snowpoint.

Grunt was not far behind and continued, "Yeah, we're not gonna let you get away like you did in Snowpoint!"

"Talent take command of the troops." Angra said calmly. "I will get the rest of our troops form the boat and begin the counterattack. Shady, Aya I'll need you to hold these two off. Can you do that?"

"I'll definitely try..." Shady replied.

"This'll be a piece of cake." Aya replied, cracking her knuckles.

As Angra and General Talent turned to leave, Nate spoke up, "Hey! Don't we get any say in this! We wanted a rematch against you!" he gestured toward Angra.

"Not this time. You're outnumbered here and besides you're still lightyears away from my level." Angra replied before turning to leave. "I'll leave them to you."

As soon as Angra left the room, Shady and Aya jumped to action. Shady took to the air, drawing Nate into battle while Aya charged Grunt's Knight.

"There's not going to be anyone to save you this time!" Nate yelled as he pursued Shady into the sky. "Sonicboom!"

"Powder Snow!" Shady countered to block the oncoming sound wave. "You'll be the one who needs saving once we're through."

"We'll just see about that!" The AK pilot replied before charging his opponent with sword drawn.

The Delibird blocked the attack with an Ice Punch and countered with a Poison Jab, that was blocked by a quick turn of Nate's blade.

As Nate and Shady clashed in the air, Aya and Grunt were engaged in a fierce battle of their own. Aya's initial charge caught Grunt off guard and gave her an advantage for a short while but now the NAA officer had regained his composure and was pushing his enemy back.

"Ya know, I was expecting a better fight out of a resistance cell leader." Grunt said as he fired off another salvo of blaster fire. "You have not lived up to my expectations."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you." Aya replied, countering the blaster shots with a powerful Flamethrower. "I think you've gone soft since Devon fell."

"Soft eh? How about you tell me how soft I've gotten after meeting the business end of my chest cannon!" Grunt replied before opening a compartment on the chest of his Knight housing a high power blaster cannon. "Fire!"

Realizing her error in provoking Grunt, Aya was able to narrowly dodge the attack and quickly began running up the volcano toward the nearest source of cover.

"Ya had enough yet?" Grunt cried as he chased the young Torracat up the mountain, pressing his advantage with more blaster fire from his sidearms. "You must be the one going soft if you're running away from a fight."

"I'm not soft, I'm just not stupid either!" Aya replied as she narrowly dodged another one of Grunt's attacks. "But something tells me I'm gonna have to be a little stupid if I'm gonna win this fight." After a second of gathering power, Aya began running straight for Grunt encloaked in flames. "Flame Charge!"

"If you're goin' for stupid then you're doin' it right." Grunt replied as he charged his chest cannon to fire again. "One shot from this baby and you'll be toast. Chest Cannon Fire!"

The energy blast rocketed forth from Grunt's machine toward its target, but just as it was about to make contact, Aya sidestepped the blast and continued her charge.

"That right there is your biggest weakness Grunt." Aya said as she hit her target. She quickly readied another Flame Charge and attacked again. "You may be strong in ranged combat, but once someone gets right up in your face, you're defenseless."

"You don't think I know that!?" Grunt replied after Aya's second Flame Charge struck his machine. "I have my methods of Close Quarter Combat."

As Aya launched toward Grunt once more with her Flame Charge, Grunt lowered his blasters and fired into the ground, launching a cloud of dust into the air. With her speed enhanced by Flame Charge, Aya was unable to stop and instead flew right through the dust cloud without hitting her target.

"Wha-" The Torracat began before being hit directly in the back by a shot from one of Grunt's sidearms.

"You're not the first person who's tried to exploit that weakness." Grunt said. "What else do ya got? I can take whatever you throw at me."

 _I don't think I have a choice but to use_ that. Aya thought as she slowly picked herself up off the ground. "I still have plenty more left in store for you."

"Then show me what you got!" Grunt cried before raising his blasters and firing. Her speed enhanced by the multiple uses of Flame Charge, Aya was now able to use Shadow Claw to deflect most of Grunt's attacks with only an errant shot or two breaking through her guard.

Despite Aya's boasts of unused tactics, Grunt continued to push her backwards up the volcano. It wasn't long before the two had reached the peak. Now covered in a multitude of cuts and bruises, Aya stood defiantly at the volcano's edge as lava bubbled fiercely behind her. Grunt, on the other hand, looked none the worse for wear. Other than a couple of scorch marks on his Knight's frame, there was little evidence that he had even been fighting.

"Looks like this is the end of the road." Grunt said, charging his chest cannon for another shot. "Nothing personal, just trying to preserve the peace."

"What kind of lasting peace is created through violence?" Aya countered. "The New Age Alliance is just the Devon Corporation with a new name and face."

"We're nothing like them!" Grunt replied, "They manipulated the world for years to make profits for themselves without regard to anyone else's well-being. We're trying to establish peace so that everyone can benefit."

"And yet you're manipulating the world just like they did to achieve that goal." The Torracat smirked.

"I've had just about enough of you. Chest Cannon Fire!" Grunt yelled as a concentrated blast of energy was released toward Aya.

"I'm only going to get one shot at this..." She mumbled before crying. "Blaze Flare Blitz!"

Utilizing all of the damage she had taken, Aya activated Blaze to increase the power of her Flare Blitz and charged headfirst into the cannon shot. The raw power of Flare Blitz in addition to the power of Blaze proved to be just enough to protect Aya as the energy from Grunt's shot arced around her fiery aura and into the volcano itself. Taken aback by the practically suicidal move, Grunt was unable to react in time and took major damage from the attack as his chest cannon exploded on impact.

Exhausted from the attack, Aya collapsed gasping for air as soon as her attack was completed. Even though the Flare Blitz had nearly depleted her energy, Aya had known since her failed Flame Charge earlier in the match that a supercharged Flare Blitz was the only thing that could tip the scales. Just as she had hoped, the tide of battle had turned. Grunt was now cornered against the volcano with heavy damage to his machine. As he turned to face his adversary, errant sparks began to fly from both his chest cannon and one of his legs.

"You'll pay for that!" Grunt cried angrily. A small stream of lava burst forth from the volcano to seemingly accentuate his point. Raising his sidearms, he firing angrily and repeatedly at his battered and defenseless foe as the lava bursting forth from the volcano continued to rise in intensity.

Rolling on the ground at Grunt's mercy, Aya was the first to piece together what was happening. _Grunt's blast has set off a chain reaction in the mountain. The volcano's gonna blow!_

The flames continued to rise as Aya called out to her troops their contingency plan. "Everyone! Operation Mustafar! Mustafar!"

"What gibberish are you yelling about?" Grunt asked, having calmed down slightly. "You've lost."

"Not quite..." The Torracat replied. "It seems Mother Nature doesn't want us to lose."

Another burst of lava was all it took for Grunt to put the pieces together. He quickly pulled out a communicator and yelled, "Stark Mountain's gonna erupt! Everyone disengage and retreat!"

"You're too late." Aya replied. "My forces have already begun taking cover in the mountain. There's no way you'll escape the blast radius." She chuckled before continuing. "I'll be fine since I'm a fire type but you might be in trouble. So what's it gonna be big man?"

"Grrrr..." Grunt growled before turning away and accelerating down the mountain in an attempt to escape the incoming eruption. It only took a moment for Grunt to realize that the damage to his machine had slowed its top speed, putting him in a tough spot. Pulling out his communicator once more he called his only hope for survival: Nate.

"Dude. My Knight is badly damaged, can you come get me?"

"I'll do what I can but that Delibird lured me pretty far away. Hold tight for a bit and I'll be there soon."

Nearly immediately after the communication ended, the volcano erupted.

By the time Nate arrived back at the mountain, lava was already flowing down the sides. Realizing the severity of the situation, the AK pilot began flying frantically about searching for his longtime comrade in arms.

"Grunt! Where are you?!" Nate nearly yelled into his communicator only to receive static as a reply. "Darn. His machine must be in really bad shape. I've gotta hurry!"

It took another five minutes for Nate to finally locate his friend's Knight from the air as Stark Mountain continued to erupt nearby. Descending to try and save his friend, the AK pilot was able to assess the damage to his friend's machine. Besides the visible damage to the chest cannon, the heat from the lava had begun to melt the machine's outer frame, frying a large portion of the Knight's circuitry. If not for the Knight's extra insulation around the cockpit, Grunt surely would have perished.

"The machine's a goner." Nate mumbled. "He isn't going to be happy about this..."

Pulling out his sword and starting its vibration, Nate slashed into the Knight's frame reaching the cockpit in a single slice. Inside, passed out from the heat was Grunt. Quickly scooping up his friend, Nate took to the air and began his escape of Stark Mountain, another battle which had ended in defeat

"This is Commander Nate." He said pulling out his communicator. "What is the status of our forces?"

A voice quickly responded, "We got out of their as fast as we could but a lot of our machine have either sustained damage or have been rendered unusable. To add onto that, no one has seen Commander Grunt since the retreat."

"I have him with me. He's passed out and probably dehydrated but alive."

"That's a relief to hear sir." The soldier responded. "What are our orders?"

"Retreat back to our base in the Battle Frontier." Nate ordered. "We'll regroup there and launch another attack soon."

After the volcano stopped erupting, resistance forces scoured the battlefield and soon found their commander Aya near Stark Mountain's peak. While she did have a few nasty burns, the Torracat was otherwise unharmed and resumed her duties as Commander immediately.

"See what we're capable of when we work together?" Angra said smugly as he, Shady and General Talent reported in to Aya's commander center.

"We do make a powerful team." Shady added. "Perhaps you would reconsider our offer of joining our crusade against the NAA."

"We did win but that was only because Stark Mountain erupted." Aya replied. "The victory here today was pure luck and nothing more."

"That doesn't change the fact that a victory is a victory." Talent said.

"Talent has the right idea." Angra said, patting his comrade on the back. "Rather than dwelling on what ifs, we should rejoice in what we have accomplished here instead: A successful defense against the New Age Alliance."

"They'll just come back stronger ya know." Aya replied. "They'll just come back with more machines and more soldiers and steamroll us."

"Not if we can strike them while they're down..." Shady said, a knowing grin on his face.

"My forces here barely held their own against the Alliance forces and I'm not at full strength. How do we attack the Alliance in this state?"

"Leave that to me." Dusknoir replied. "The wheels have already been put into motion. Soon our real counterattack will begin."

 **AN: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter: Action filled and a long one to boot! A big thanks to PsychicEevee0103 for the submission of Aya (Sorry it took me so long to get her chapter written!).**

 **On the topic of OC submissions, the submission slot I mentioned last chapter is still open! Feel free to pm me if you want your character to be seen in Pokemon New Age. Your character would be appearing very soon. If no one wants to submit, that is fine as well. If no characters are submitted, I will create one of my own so that the story can progress.**

 **Will Grunt be OK? What plans has Angra set into motion? Is anyone capable of beating back this growing menace? Find out next time in Pokemon New Age: Uprising!**


	5. A Futile Defense

Demoralized at their defeat at Stark Mountain, the NAA Strike force made their way back to the Battle Frontier with their tails between their legs. As soon as the force entered the base, Grunt was taken to a doctor to heal his injuries and Nate went to the Air Knight hangar to have Haruna perform maintenance on his machine.

"Hey boss! How was the attack on Stark Mountain?" The purple haired mechanic asked, failing to notice the frown on Nate's face.

"Poorly." Nate replied curtly before exiting his Air Knight. "Make sure the _Amplifier_ is working at peak efficiency. The heat from the volcano may have messed with some of the circuitry. When you're finished with my machine you can begin tracking down a new Knight for Grunt."

"All righ- wait What!?" Haruna exclaimed. "What happened to the _Giovanni Mk II_?" She tried to ask as Nate swiftly left the room.

 _A second defeat at the hands of this group is not good for the New Age Alliance's image._ Nate thought as he rushed down the halls of the base. _I need to report in to Momo. She'll know what to do._

Stepping into the communication center, Nate ordered everyone out of the room before calling the NAA's current leader: Momo.

"Nate, it's good to hear from you." Momo said, once the call connected. The Servine was sitting at her desk with two large stacks of paper to either side. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's about our raid on Stark Mountain." Nate replied. "We failed to eliminate the cell... again."

"Was the Dusknoir from Snowpoint responsible?"

"Yes and no. He was leading the troops from behind the scenes and united his resistance cell with the one that was already at Stark Mountain but the loss was ultimately due to the volcano erupting. It took out a large number of our troops and has taken Grunt out of commission for the time being."

"Two losses in a row definitely doesn't show strength to our enemies..." Momo replied, trying to ponder the situation. "Other resistance cells are probably going to become more brazen after hearing this news. You're going to have your work cut out for you when you return to Rustboro."

"Me and Grunt are returning to Rustboro!? What about this new cell?"

"Slow down for a second there Nate. I said you would be coming back to Rustboro, but I didn't say right away." Momo clarified. "Despite the fact they've gotten the best of you and Grunt twice now, you two are still our best shot at restoring peace there."

"What's our play then? How do you think we can take these guys down?" Nate asked.

"If a direct confrontation won't work, we'll have to use other tactics. I'd suggest a blockade. If their base of operations is in a mountain, they need to be bringing in food and supplies from elsewhere. If you can cut off these supply routes it will demoralize and weaken their troops to the point where you and Grunt should be able to handle things."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, but we'll need more troops if we'll want to execute a successful blockade."

"I'll send an order to get more troops to you as soon as possib-"

The communication was suddenly cut off as an explosion rocked the building.

"What's going on here!? Someone get me a status report!"

At the commander's insistence, a soldier stepped into the communications center and said, "The base is under attack!"

"What do you mean the base is under attack!?" Nate replied quickly.

"T-They came out of nowhere sir. Our forces are already in bad shape after Stark Mountain. We need your help!"

"I'll be out there right away!" Rushing back to the hangar, Nate grabbed his machine and took to the air where he took stock of the situation.

Just as the soldier had specified, the NAA forces were in tatters. While there were a few pockets of solid resistance to the surprise attack, most the Knights and AKs were powerless against the enemy.

 _How the hell do I turn this around?_ The AK pilot thought to himself.

"Found you!"

Before Nate could form any semblance of a battle plan, a Dark Pulse attack shot up from the ground below, narrowly missing his machine.

"Who did that!?"

Looking down, he was surprised to find the culprit was not a Pokemon but a tanned human girl, dressed in black from head to toe. To her right was another girl with long brown hair and pale blue eyes.

"I think you made him angry Rachel." The brown haired girl remarked.

"That was the point Eliza." The tanned girl replied. "Dusknoir gave us this mission weeks ago and I'm itching to get started."

"We could've started sooner if you hadn't insisted on going via the Resort Area."

"I thought it was going to be faster!" The tanned girl, Rachel, replied.

"I don't care how you came here. All I care about is how you're going to leave!" Nate said, dramatically pulling out his sword with a flourish.

"I don't know how we're leaving, but you're leaving in a body bag!" Rachel cried before launching another Dark Pulse at the NAA Commander.

No longer unaware of the girl's presence, Nate was easily able to block the attack with a Sonicboom before charging in with his sword at the ready.

Rachel made no move to dodge but instead readied a Night Slash and met the attack head-on. Shockwaves flew off the two combatants as their attacks collided. Neither one wanting to back down, they launched their attacks repeatedly while flying around the battlefield.

"You aren't bad for a coward." Nate said as their attacks clashed once again.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Rachel responded.

"It means you took advantage of the NAA while they were at their weakest." The AK smirked before adding, "You couldn't have beaten us without that advantage."

"You think so!? I could have taken down this whole miserable operation on my own!" Rachel shot back, clearly angered. "But I'll just have to settle for you!"

Angered by Nate's comments, Rachel unleashed a flurry of Shadow Balls at breakneck speeds trying to assert her power.

"You think you could've taken down this whole base? You can't even hit me with a single Shadow Ball."

Eliza could practically see the anger rolling off her comrade as Rachel gathered her power for another powerful attack.

"You know he's just goading you on right?" Eliza asked. "You're doing exactly what he wants."

"I don't care what he wants." Rachel replied as an energy dense Dark Pulse began to form in her hands. "He'll just be a pile of ash after this next attack. Dark Pulse!"

"Boomburst!"

The two attacks met in midair with a loud explosion, covering the battlefield in smoke.

"Where are you ya coward!?" Nate called though the smoke. "I thought that last attack was supposed to leave me as a pile of ash!"

"Shut UP!"

Appearing out of thin air, Rachel launched another flurry of Night Slashes at her foe. Not expecting his foe to get behind him, Nate was grazed by Rachel's first attack before quickly composing himself to block the rest.

"That was a neat trick you had there to get behind me but one fancy move isn't going to save you now." As if to punctuate his point, Nate quickly moved his sword to block a Night Slash aimed at his throat and counterattacked by vibrating his weapon to land a savage blow that drew blood all the way from the top of Rachel's neck to her collarbone.

"Rachel!"

The tanned girl held up a hand to assure her comrade that she was ok while bringing the other up in a feeble attempt to slow her bleeding.

"You've been holding out on me." She said with a sneer. "You couldn't lay a hand on me earlier."

"Not at all. I've been fighting at 100% this whole time. You just slowed down." Nate replied before charging with his sword raised.

The tide of the battle had clearly turned as Rachel was powerless to defend against Nate's attacks. It took only a few moments for the NAA commander to knock Rachel to the ground, bruised and beaten.

"This is the end!" Nate yelled as he vibrated his sword once again and began a powerful downward swing.

While the attack would have certainly finished the fight, Nate's attack never landed. Midway through his swing, an image of a bruised and beaten Grunt flashed through Nate's mind, breaking his concentration and sending his blade slightly off target.

As soon as Nate's blade could be seen going off target, Eliza teleported between her comrade and the AK pilot and launched a small Confusion attack to push the enemy backwards.

"What the heck was that?" Nate asked as Eliza used a small Heal Pulse on her comrade.

"That should hold you over until we can get actual medical attention. Try not to move around too much ok?"

"Fine fine..." Rachel grumbled, too tired to argue. "Just get him good for me."

"Tagging in huh? You're not really proving your bravery there." Nate said, still rubbing his head.

"I can see what you're doing and it's not going to work." Eliza replied, turning to face her opponent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The AK pilot replied facetiously.

"You're trying to get me angry like you did to Rachel. I'm a bit more in tune with my emotions so you'd be wasting your time."

"HEY! That's no fair!" Rachel cried from the sidelines.

Ignoring his defeated foe, Nate smirked and replied, "Ok then. I'll cut the crap and get right down to business."

"That would be best for both of us." Eliza said as Nate charged and began swinging his sword in a deadly combination.

Although the combination looked fierce from an onlooker's perspective, none of Nate's swings actually hit their target. Each one was dodged by mere millimeters by his enigmatic opponent.

"Why can't I hit you!?" Nate yelled as he brought his blade back for a powerful horizontal swing. Just before his sword reached its target, Eliza teleported behind him and landed a small Confusion attack on his back.

"Because your mind is an open book to me."

"Even if you can see my attacks coming, you're going to have a hard time winning if that Confusion attack is the best you've got!"

"You'll just have to see for yourself."

"Oh I will." The NAA commander replied confidently before sending out a torrent of Sonicboom attacks. Just like with his sword attacks, Eliza deftly dodged each of the attacks until there was only one remaining. Rather than dodging like she had before, she opened her arms, almost as if to embrace the attack.

 _Finally. I've got her._ Nate thought as his attack neared its target. But rather than feeling the satisfying rush of endorphins as one of his attacks finally hit, Nate was hit with an overwhelming pain, almost as if he had been hit by the attack.

"Do you still think I can't win?" Eliza asked as she walked over to her foe, who had gone down to one knee to try and recover. While she had taken Nate's hit head-on, Eliza only had a couple small bruises that were already beginning to heal themselves.

"You're odds may have gone up a couple of points." Nate replied as he forced himself back onto his feet. "But I'll figure out your gimmick and take you down like the rest."

"The clock's ticking then bud." Rachel called from the sidelines. "Just take a look around you!"

Taking a moment to look around the battlefield, the AK pilot saw that Rachel was right. The already damaged NAA forces were being torn apart by the enemy forces. Whatever resistance the NAA had been able to put up at the beginning of the battle was now completely gone. Rachel and Eliza's forces controlled the battlefield now.

Nate began to tighten his grip on his sword as Eliza added to his pressure. "The battle was won before it even began. If you surrender now, maybe we might even spare you and that Knight pilot who keeps popping into your head. I'm sure Angra would love to have some words with you."

"If I don't have time to think my way out of this, I guess brute force will just have to win me the day!" Launching himself up off the ground, Nate began launching another flurry of sword strikes at his wily foe, playing right into her hands.

Just as with his Sonicboom attack a few moments before, Eliza allowed each attack to hit and cause damage to both herself and her attacker. Desperate to break through and somehow turn the battle around, Nate fought valiantly against the pain before collapsing to the ground on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Very... impressive." Eliza said, trying to compose herself after taking so much damage. "Most people are knocked back after the first hit, but you were able to land ten. If you were given the time to figure out my powers, you might've stood a chance." Standing over her defeated enemy, a hypnotic blue light appeared in Eliza's hand as she continued. "How about you take a nice long rest and we can talk about your terms of surrender later?"

 _No... Not like this..._ The NAA commander thought as the Hypnosis began to take effect. Just before losing consciousness, Nate glimpsed Eliza being blindsided by a powerful Dark Pulse attack and a small but familiar figure appearing before him.

 _It can't be... Light!?_ The AK pilot thought before falling completely unconscious.

 **AN: Hello everyone, long time no see! It's been almost a year since I last updated and for that I apologize. Between irl commitments and starting another fanfiction project, I haven't had as much time as I would have liked for Uprising. I'll try to get better at that in the future. But I have no intention of abandoning this project! As long as people are reading and enjoying the story, I will continue to try and write when I can. (Hint: A great way to increase an author's motivation is to leave a review.)**

 **Now that the apology is out of the way, I want to give a big shout out to PsychicEevee0103 for the submissions of both Rachel and Eliza. You have been a tremendous supporter of this series and I thank you for that. If any other reader want to submit OCs for Pokemon New Age, feel free to send me a pm. While I don't have formal submission slots like I did for the original New Age, there will be plenty of opportunities for reader submitted characters in Uprising.**

 **Will Uprising be updated before another year passes? Will I ever stop apologizing at the beginning of Author's Notes? And is this truly how I'm going to end this Author's Note? Find out... right now! Hopefully, No and definitely not. Here's the real outro:**

 **How will the NAA turn this battle around? Will Nate be ok? And has Light truly returned or is it just the delusions of a man on the brink of unconsciousness? Find out next time in Pokemon New Age: Uprising!**


	6. An Explosive Return

"Ahhh!" Eliza yelled as she's was blindsided by the attack. The sheer force of the attack sent her flying until she skidded to a stop a short distance away.

"Eliza!" Rachel yelled in shock. "Who did that?! Who has the balls to mess with us?!"

"That would be me."

Emerging from the ruins of the NAA base was a Meowth. He wore a confident smirk as he walked in front of his fallen commander and donned a familiar suit of Dark Pulse armor.

"How can that be?! You're supposed to be dead!" Eliza chimed in, finally recovering from the sneak attack.

"It seems the tales of my demise have been slightly exaggerated." Light replied "Or maybe you've both simply gone crazy and are being taunted by my ghost."

"First you blindside us and now you taunt us?!" Rachel yelled, clearly getting angry. "We will f*ing destroy you!"

"You really think you can? I would love to see you try." The former NAA commander replied. "In fact, just to show you I'm a good sport, I'll even give you a handicap." Walking over to Nate's body, he unhooked his communicator and began issuing a command. "Attention all NAA troops! This is Light. Everyone is to evacuate to the port immediately. I repeat. Disengage the enemy and head to the port!"

"So our handicap is that you won't have any help during this match?" Eliza asked. "What's to stop us from attacking your retreating soldiers?"

"Nothing." Light replied. "You know how my forces are moving and you have your entire fighting force at your disposal with only one person standing between you and total victory: Me."

 _This is obviously some kind of trap._ Eliza thought. _But the opportunity is too good to pass up._

"All units converge on this position!" She yelled. "Defeat Light!"

With Eliza's command, the battle quickly reignited. Knights and AKs from all around the battleflied began closing in on the lone Meowth, all the while firing their weapons.

Light took to the air like a rocket using his Magnet Lift technique and nimbly dodged the enemy projectiles.

"Light's incoming!" Rachel called to the AK pilots in his flight path. "Take him out!"

"With pleasure!" The squad leader replied before drawing a sword and leading her two compatriots into combat.

"Too slow." Light said as he picked up speed.

As the first AK pilot began her strike, Light began readying a Night Slash attack and spinning his body counterclockwise. His first claw was able to deflect the pilot's sword while the second landed a direct hit onto her torso, all while maintaining his momentum to avoid the blaster fire from the countless number of Knights gathering on the ground below.

"Time to level the playing field a bit." Light declared as sparks began to dance across his fingertips. "Thunder!"

At the Meowth's command, several large blots of lightning descended from the sky to destroy a majority of the Knights on the ground and incapacitate others as the electricity arced between machines.

"He's tearing us apart!" Rachel commented as she continued to watch the fight.

"Is that the best you've got?" The former NAA commander taunted as he engaged another AK.

"Aerial forces! Keep up the pressure! Wear him down!"

Faithful to Eliza's command, a swarm of AKs moved in, armed with a mixture of swords and guns.

Swords met claw as Light defended against the numerous enemies around him. While he wasn't able to effectively counterattack, Light was able to hold his ground.

"What are you doing?!" Rachel yelled to a small group of AKs who had not yet entered combat. "Start shooting him!"

"W-We don't have a clear shot Ma'am!" The lead pilot replied nervously. "If we try shooting, we'll only end up hurting our own units!"

"Stay calm and give our pilots some time Rachel." Eliza said. "Light will have to wear down eventually."

While Rachel truly did believe her comrade, Light continued to hold the AKs at bay. Every minute that passed, raised her frustration until she reached a breaking point.

"Rrrrrrr. I can't take this anymore!" She exclaimed, readying a Dark Pulse. "Losing a few AKs will be worth it if we can take out the famed Light.

"I told you to wait!" Eliza proclaimed, trying to rein in her friend. Unfortunately, she was too late. The attack had already been launched before she could finish her statement.

The attack reached its target and completely enveloped the cloud of bodies, obscuring both Light and the AKs from view.

"Did it work?" Rachel asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

As the attack dissipated, AKs began dropping like flies. As more AKs fell to the ground, it became clear that Rachel's attack had not defeated its intended target.

"Start firing!" Eliza ordered the gun weilding AKs. "We need to keep him on the defense."

"Yes Ma'am!" The nearby pilots replied before pouring their fire into the dissipating smoke.

Other AKs began joining their comrades and began to fire shot after shot into the smoke.

"How is he not dead yet!?" Rachel asked as her adversary finally returned to view.

It was clear Light had taken some damage from Rachel's Dark PulsePulse but he was still fighting strong. Despite the cuts riddling his arms and the bruises beginning to form on his torso, Light was matching the AKs shot for shot with Shadow Balls.

 _He's keeping our forces at bay via brute force alone._ Eliza thought. _Thankfully there's more than one way to win this battle._

"All remaining ground forces! Push toward the port. Don't let any of the Alliance escape!"

"I thought you had more honor than that." Light said as he fired off a Dark Pulse to create some breathing room. "The first sign of trouble and you're already playing dirty."

"All's fair in love and war." His adversary replied. "And I think you know which this is."

"All's fair huh? Then how about this!" Gathering a huge amount of energy into one of his hands, Light took aim in front of the advancing battleline and yelled. "Dark Pulse!"

The attack didn't hit a single enemy but instead created a giant chasm, cutting off the enemy from the retreating NAA forces.

"How the heck did he pull that off?" Rachel asked in both anger and amazement.

"By using up most of his remaining energy. Look." Eliza gestured toward the sky where Light was slowly descending back to Earth, unable to maintain the energy supply for the Magnet Lift technique.

The former NAA commander landed just in front of his man-made chasm and was greeted promptly by Eliza and Rachel, who gestured for their forces to cease-fire.

"How's that handicap working out for you now?" Rachel asked as they approached their enemy.

Despite his previous bravado and shows of force, the last attack had taken a toll on Light. He was sweating profusely and seemed unable to catch his breath.

"Not... quite as well... as I'd hoped..." He replied between gasps of air.

"Great! Now we can finally beat some payback out of ya!" Rachel said with a smile as she stepped forward aggressively. She was stopped a moment later by the outstreched arm of her comrade.

"You're sitting this one out Rachel. You've already taken a substantial amount of damage from battling Nate and that Dark Pulse earlier didn't help things. Let me take care of this."

"A one... on one fight eh?" Light replied between heavy breaths. "So now you want fair? Why the change of heart?"

"There has been no change of heart. I simply wish to land the finishing blow against you myself."

"It seems like I really pushed some of your buttons for you to want to defeat me personally. Care to talk about it?"

"My friend may want to do it out of revenge," Eliza said gesturing toward Rachel. "But I simply want to land the final blow so that our soldiers sacrifices will not be in vain."

"I didn't take out that many did I? Just a few Knights, some AKs-"

"Enough stalling! Our battle begins now!" Eliza yelled as she launched two Confusion attacks at her enemy.

Crossing his arms in front of his body, Light barely blocked the confusion attacks before noticing his enemy charging with fists raised. Eliza threw the first punch which was blocked on the Meowth's forearm. Light then immediately counterattacked with a punch of his own, which was blocked in a similar fashion.

The two worn out combatants fought tooth and nail, neither one wanting to give an inch. If Light landed a blow, Eliza would fight twice as hard until the damage had been returned.

"I haven't seen you use a Confusion in a while." Light asked as their fists met once again. "What's the matter? Out of energy?"

"I'm simply waiting for a right moment to strike." Eliza said before putting a little distance between them. "But I could ask the same of you. I haven't seen you use a single move since you put that chasm into our new base."

"I haven't seen the need to. For all your talent as a commander, you're terrible at hand to hand combat."

"Then how about I switch back to something I'm good at?" Eliza said before using Confusion on the ground to sent a storm of rocks hurdling at her enemy.

Expecting a similar tactic to the start of the battle, Light let out a small burst of electricity to deal with the rocks and prepared for the fist he thought would follow. While a fist did come, it did not come from the direction Light was expecting and landed a direct hit.

Using her psychic abilities to augment her body, Eliza began to jump around the battlefield and attack the former NAA commander at odd angles.

"The NAA is just as bad as Devon was Light!" Eliza said as she continued to jump around the battlefield and pepper Light with Confusion attacks. "And now it is time we set things straight by defeating you once and for all!"

Taking a second to gather her power, Eliza launched a particularly powerful psychic blast toward Light. The former NAA commander responded by taking a deep breath and launching a Dark Pulse, causing both of the moves to detonate in midair.

Eliza prepared herself for another attack from her wily opponent, but no such counter came. As the smoke cleared from their clashing moves, Light could be seen flying toward the sea where the remainder of the NAA forces were retreating.

"We did it!" Rachel cheered from the sidelines. "The base is ours!"

 _We may have claimed this base but the return of Light is troubling..._ Eliza thought before turning to join her celebrating forces.

The celebration raged on until Angra and the remainder of the forces arrived at the Battle Frontier later that night.

"Great work your two." Angra said with a smile. "Hopefully the battle wasn't too hard for you."

"No sir." Eliza replied. "Other than a nasty scar on Rachel's neck, the battle was easily won."

"Excellent. Now our true counterattack can begin. Did you prepare the equipment as instructed?"

"Yes sir but there's something else you should know. Light has returned."

"Interesting... but it does not change our plans. He will be dealt with just like the rest of the NAA."

"Whatever you say sir. Right this way."

A short walk through the damaged structure led the two to a relatively undamaged room where Rachel was waiting with a camera and a white backdrop. Without even having to say a word, Angra stepped in front of the camera and Rachel pressed record to begin their broadcast. Utilizing an emergency broadcast broadcast system the NAA put into place, Angra's face soon began appearing on every television in every region.

"Attention world! I am Angra Mainyu and today I have liberated the Northern island from the New Age Alliance! They are not the invincible force for good many believe them to be. They are rebels who have halted the natural progression of the world! A war between humans and Pokemon was inevitable and should be embraced so that the world can move forward. Only one race can reign supreme and the gods have deemed now is the time to decide. But the NAA stands in the way of that ultimate decision. To every resistance cell, I urge you to end the violence between yourselves. You must band together against our common foe: the NAA. Those who deem themselves worthy will be allowed to join us: The Progressives. Together we can help progress the world into a better, stronger future."

Around the world, resistance cells cheered in agreement while members of the NAA began shivering in fear, especially those listening to the broadcast from the ship retreating from the Battle Frontier.

"W-What are we going to do?" One soldier asked another. "They were so strong. Not even Light could pull out a victory..."

"I know... It took everything he had just to let us get away. How are we going to fight back n-"

 **THUD!!**

The two soldiers were interrupted by a large thud on the deck outside. Both of the soldiers rushed out on the deck to find an unconscious Light laying on the deck.

"Oh God! Get him inside! He needs medical attention!"

 **AN: No chapter for a year and then two chapters in 3 months. You guys are going to get spoiled. This chapter marks the end of the prologue. Now that Light has returned and the Progressives have established themselves, the true conflict of story can begin. Hopefully the Light/Eliza fight was up to par. I got a little writer's block near the end and tried to push throught it.**

 **In other news... Good news everyone! With a new arc beginning, I'm opening things up for OC submissions from all of you! I'm not sure how many OCs I'll be accepting but I'm excited to see what you all submit! I'll be leaving additional details downdown below.**

 **How big of a threat will the Progressives be? How did Light survive his attack on Devon and who will be the first to rise up and respond to Angra's call to arms? Find out next time on Pokemon New Age: Uprising.**

 **OC Submission Details:**

 **You all are going to have free reign with OCs this time. Similar to last time, characters can be Pokemon, or human and can use Knights or AKs if you wish. Knights are based off Knightmare frames from Code Geass and AKs are based off IS units from Infinite Stratos.**

 **To submit an OC, simply send me a pm or leave a review with your character's name, backstory and base of operations. That's right! You're not just limited to the Sinnoh region! All I ask is that you don't use any Alola locations. I'm not quite as familiar with 7th gen locations as I should be. I look forward to your submissions!**


End file.
